The Memoirs of Commander Valeriya Borislava
by Chronicoles
Summary: A female commander shares her story of rising the ranks of the Red Army, her struggle to stay on top of her comrades and her doomed romantic relationship with her co-commander. RA3
1. The Trial with Nikolai Moskvin

**THE MEMOIRS OF COMMANDER VALERIYA BORISLAVA**  
_A Soviet Commander's Journey During the Third World War_

**DISCLAIMER:** Valeriya Borislava is a character created for fan fiction on Command & Conquer: Red Alert 3. All creative rights regarding the other characters, structures and units belong to their owners and I do not profit from this story.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** I'm just getting back into fanfiction so there might be some blatant mistakes and as reviewers/readers, I hope you will help me spot them so I can try to make things right. I also apologize in advance if I show a lack of military and technological knowledge in writing this story.

**CHAPTER ONE**  
The Trial with Nikolai Moskvin

News of a third World War made rounds in the streets of Moscow. During an evacuation, I scanned the faces of the civilians that were ushered into trucks and guided by the red-coated conscripts who served the Union faithfully. Some looked forward to bringing glory to the Motherland while the majority looked frightened. Children shed their tears while resting in the bosoms of their silent mothers. I understood where their fear came from as I entered the bunker. Engineers were operating the technology while a titanic display of the radar was shown on the screen ahead of me. The radar was reduced to half when Premier Cherdenko made his presence known in the building with the use of the screen.

"Commander!" he boomed with an enthusiastic grin on his face.

"Sir, I directed the conscripts to evacuate the civilians from the battlefield. They are in good hands."

"Excellent, Commander. The citizens of Moscow need not witness our battle with the incoming forces of the Empire. But I take it that the battle will be swift?"

I chuckled at his words. Perhaps he did not mean to stroke my ego but nevertheless, I enjoy my skills as commander to be praised. I tucked the stray strands of my jet black hair behind my ear and replied, "I assure you, sir. The Empire will be crushed by the force of the Soviet Union. They can go ahead and try to break through the almost indestructible armor of our Apocalypse Tanks."

"That's just the answer I was looking for!" he replied. He followed it with a chuckle. The screens were reduced again to make way for Dasha. She was staring intently into the computer but she showed a confident smirk on her face when she looked up.

Premier Cherdenko added, "I will now leave you with Dasha, our Soviet Intelligence officer. She will be briefing you on your mission."

His screen dematerialized while the others became big enough to fit the whole display. "What do you have for me, Dasha? Who will I be working with here?" I asked.

Dasha answered, "You will be working with Commander Nikolai Moskvin. His base will be situated on the east side of the city."

The position of his base was pinpointed on the radar display. I sighed at the sight of his image when it was shown. He was in no way charming when I first saw him inspect the Tesla Troopers. I heard him knocking on their armor and being bemused by the sound it made. I was a bit hesitant to enter the busy barracks of my co-commander but I had to discuss matters with him. I have heard stories about him. Stories of his rough, brash and unpredictable attitude. I tried to clear my mind of these thoughts and simply entered the structure.

He must have heard my footsteps or noticed light enter the room because he turned around to look for the source of change and then he found my figure making an entrance. He did not have a hospitable look. He must have been thinking, _"Why must these newcomers waste my time?"_

Still, he looked me up and down and asked, "Valeriya, I presume?" I nodded silently in reply. It was understood so he returned to his infantry. It looked like he wanted to end the conversation as quickly as possible. I felt unwanted.

I was thinking of leaving instead of discussing with him but he quickly turned his attention back to me and asked, "Do I need to introduce myself to you, Valeriya?"

I slowly shook my head and added, "I know who you are, Commander Moskvin, but... you may call me Lera if Valeriya seems too long for you."

"Lera..." he repeated. He sneered and looked back at his beloved Tesla Troopers. He gave another tap to their shell. This time, I was not compelled to leave the vicinity. Yes, I still felt uncomfortable around him but what would running away do to improve the situation? I stood behind him at an angle and tilted my head slightly with a bit of hope in having his mood lighten up around me.

"So what brings you here to my barracks, Lera?" he asked. He began to walk in front of his infantry as well, assuming I would catch up with him. He also knocked on the armor of other Tesla Troopers.

I trailed behind him and replied, "Well, comrade... I have heard rather, er... great things about... you and your ways of battle and, um... I was wondering if you could help in showing me the way to... becoming a Soviet commander as skilled as... you."

I told him with no ounce of conviction. I regret having spewed the words out of my mouth when I heard his taunting chuckle. He slowly shook his head and stopped at his tracks. Bumping into him would have been dreadful so I also took a pause at my position.

He retorted, "Teach you the ways of being a skilled commander? Never in my life as a commander have I asked others to assist me on my warpath. So why should I give you that pleasure? Because you're a woman and you expect me to be a gentleman to you? Well, if it's that you want then maybe you weren't cut out for this job. Maybe you should have stayed behind a desk at HQ so you wouldn't have to break a precious nail in the battlefield. Even Zhana was not as delusional as you. She knew her place, even as a commander."

Unbelievable. What motivational words from my fellow commander.

He did not see me glare at him but I bet he felt pleased to know that he struck a nerve. I did not retaliate. I did not defend myself. I did not stoop to his level to insult him back. I left him with his bulky Tesla Troopers and vowed to prove him wrong when the time came.

Becoming a ruthless commander was demanding work. My units were not listening to me at first but I became more aggressive and merciless towards my opponent and later on, they felt this same intensity on themselves. I enjoyed seeing MiG Fighters take down an Allied Century Bomber. I took pleasure in watching the Empire's Rocket Angels succumb to my Flak Troopers. I even loved it when Terror Drones infected the opponent's helpless Ore Collector.

I became just like him.

Nikolai Moskvin has molded me to become like Nikolai Moskvin.


	2. The Beginning of the Mission

**THE MEMOIRS OF COMMANDER VALERIYA BORISLAVA**  
_A Soviet Commander's Journey During the Third World War_

**DISCLAIMER:** Valeriya Borislava is a character created for fan fiction on Command & Conquer: Red Alert 3. All creative rights regarding the other characters, structures and units belong to their owners and I do not profit from this story.

**CHAPTER TWO**  
The Beginning of the Mission

In the bunker, Dasha laid out the details of mission. "Your M.C.V. will arrive shortly. You must defend Moscow from the Empire of the Rising Sun. They will be coming in from the north. I am receiving word that their commando, Yuriko Omega, is waiting at their base. Good luck, Commander."

Before I could thank her, she was gone and the radar had filled the space of the display once again. I looked around the place and decided to head out and check on the evacuation. I noticed that there were only a few civilians left. An M.C.V. was coming from the horizon and it was escorted by a few Hammer Tanks and Stingrays. The last truck carrying civilians headed off just in time for the vehicle's arrival. The path was clear.

I ordered conscripts to garrison a nearby building in case any unexpected attacks happen. The M.C.V. unpacked into a construction yard. Soon after, my orders were followed. The reactors were set up, the ore refinery was directly placed in front of an ore mine and the barracks was built. It was a slow process but I watched the base rise from the grounds of Moscow.

One of the engineers in the bunker ran out. "Commander Borislava!" he called. "Commander Moskvin is on the display."

I followed him into the building and made my way to the giant screen. The radar was reduced once again and the brash Moskvin took up half the space.

"Commander! Long time no see!" he said with a smirk. "Things are going smoothly there, yes?"

"Things are fine down here, comrade. The structures are being built as we speak. Are you starting to mass an army there already?"

"My Terror Drones are scouting the area right now. We should be able to attack at the right time once we are aware of what the Empire has for us."

I was about to head out until he called me by my name. "Lera!" he shouted. He hasn't called me that in months so I was slightly puzzled. "Let's crush those Empire scum."

The same grin he had came about my face. I replied, "Just what I needed to hear, comrade."

The display showed the radar in full scale again. As I headed out of the bunker, I was thinking if I finally proved to Moskvin that I was as capable as a commander as he was. His attitude in the beginning threw me off but who was I to judge? I was basically him in a woman's body.

Outside, I directed the order to have the barracks placed between the airfield and the war factory. I noticed the Flak Cannons and Tesla Coils being set up in the north. I said to myself, "Those Rocket Angels won't know what hit them." I always thought that they sounded like annoying Japanese school girls but their yelps of pain when they're crashing down fuelled my very being.

I approached the barracks and ordered for a engineer to come out. A source told me that an oil derrick was spotted on the radar and that could prove useful for us.

"You called an engineer?" he asked as he stepped out of the structure, pressing down his hard hat to keep it from falling off and attempting to salute to his commander.

I grabbed him by the shoulder and pushed him to a north-eastern direction. I pointed to the building afar and he placed his hand over his eyes to get a better view. "You see that oil derrick over there, right?" I asked him.

He nodded in return. "You want me to capture it?" he asked.

"That's a good engineer!" I exclaimed. I gave him a pat on the head and pushed him off to the distant where he ran as fast as he could to capture the structure. It was not as profitable as the ore refinery but we needed all the credits we could get our hands on to defeat the Empire.

I barked orders at my troops from left to right. Inspect the Twinblades! Assemble the Hammer Tanks! Bring out the Sickles! The mighty Soviet army was at its peak and without Albert Einstein around to provide such technology to the Allied Forces, we were unstoppable. I watched everyone get to work as I stood on top of the scaffolding of the super reactor being built. I oversaw the events of my workers like a Pharaoh in Ancient Egypt.

I noticed my uniform was getting ruffled by the sheer force of wind blowing past my body. I looked up and saw the approach of two Twinblades. I climbed down the scaffolding so they could catch me at a better position.

The two landed on the ground simultaneously and as it stood still, the pilots of each aircraft came out. They saw my approach and immediately reported, "Twinblades at the ready."

If Moskvin sent his Terror Drones to scout the area then I was going to do the same with my Twinblades. I told them to fly around the city of Moscow and advised them to stay close. And if they see Empire units, then they should not hesitate to unleash their cannons and rockets. The pilots nodded and entered their aircraft once more. I took a step back and watched the Twinblades ascend into the air and zoom off to a distance and as my eyes followed their trail, I noticed the Soviet flag waving on top of the oil derrick. I smiled out of contentment and decided to head back to the bunker to watch the progress of my own units.

Then, something peculiar happened. The radar displayed a Soviet unit approaching the base. I thought that it was just one of the scouting Terror Drones paying a visit but this strange unit was infiltrating my territory. It slipped past my defense structures and the buildings my conscripts garrisoned, as if it were avoiding an attack. I stepped out of the structure to check if it was something alarming.

It was a Sudden Transport in disguise! I saw a handful of Tankbusters bust out of the vehicle and make an assault on the Hammer Tank that was attempting to fight back. Unfortunately, that unit didn't survive that ambush. It was able to waste one or two but thankfully, the escort Stingray came to its rescue and eliminated the rest of the Empire units with its powerful electric charge.

"Damn their technology," I said. "I'm getting War Bears."


End file.
